shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Shires Babies (2018 Series)
Shires Babies is an American computer-animated television series featuring toddler versions of the Shiresland characters that began airing on Shires Junior and Shires Channel on March 23, 2018 and is aimed at a target audience of children from ages 4 to 7. It is a reboot of the original 1983–1990 animated series of the same name. The show retains several of the younger incarnations of the classic Shires characters seen in the previous series, including Baby Matthew, Baby Michelle, Baby Boofy, Baby Douglas, and Baby Skipper. The series also sees the second appearance of Penny the Granny (now known as "Miss Granny", short for "Grancette"), and the first appearance of a new Shires Babies member named Summer Lion, a White and Purple Lioness Cub. Recurring guest stars include Stinky and Clammy, Greedy Cat (Called Greedy Kitten in the Show), and Kylie the Koala from Matthew and the Monster Makers. Main Characters *Baby Matthew (voiced by Dwayne Hill) *Baby Michelle (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Baby Douglas (voiced by Chris Sanders) *Baby Boofy (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Summer Lion (voiced by Kristen Wiig) *Baby Felix (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Penny the Granny (voiced by Candi Milo) Adult Caretakers *Marky and Mimi Mouse (voiced by Steve Blum and Melanie Harrison) *Dylan and DeeDee Duck (voiced by Chris Sanders and Kath Soucie) *Belcher Boof (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Grandmother Mika (Michelle’s Grandma) (voiced by Russi Taylor (Season 1) and Cindy Robinson (Seasons 2 - Onwards) *Freddy and Fushcia Fox (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Grey DeLisle) *Autumn and Winter Lion (voiced by Tara Strong and Eric Bauza) Recurring Characters *Stinky (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Clammy (voiced by Frank Welker) *Baby Benson (voiced by Frank Welker) *Baby Baker (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Greedy Kitten (voiced by Phil LaMarr) Guest Stars *Uma the Unicorn (voiced by Rachel Bloom) *Marcus Mouse (voiced by Todrick Hall) *Franny Fox (voiced by Melanie Harrison) *The Fang Fairy (voiced by Jenny Slate) *Chief Chuck (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Fox Tribe (voiced by Phil LaMarr and Melanie Harrison) *Lackett Bassett Pup (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Baby William (voiced by Fred Armisen) Episodes *List of Shires Babies (2018 TV Series) episodes Soundtrack Season 1 #Shires Babies (2018) Theme Song - Sung by Renee Elise Goldsbery and The Shires Babies #What’s So Scary about The Sun - Sung by Baby Matthew and Uma the Unicorn #Never Say Goodbye to Miss Granny - Sung by Baby Felix and The Babies #Get Back - Sung by Miss Granny and Baby Michelle Differences Between the Reboot and The Original #The “Felix Out” Segments don’t Appear after the end credits. #The Shires Babies sometimes go to the real world and turn into puppets, which in the original, they just did a green screen. #Miss Granny shows her face for the first time. #The Shires Babies have a new treehouse on the top of the nursery. Category:Shires Babies Category:Shires Junior shows Category:Television series by Shires Category:Animated television series Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:2010s television series